Diary in the Attic
by Sirius's Daughter
Summary: Jessica Parker is hanging out in her attic one day, when she finds Sirius's old school trunk? What happens next?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica Parker stormed up to the attic, tossing her wild auburn hair and her dungeon gray eyes flashing. Her godfather was here and she hated him. He was always hinting at ways that she was different from everybody else, and whenever her came around, weird things happened. Actually, she didn't hate him so much as she was too terrified to be in the same room as him. He always had this weird sort of glow surrounding him, like psychic waves.

_Although I wouldn't know, seeing as I'm not psychic, _she though as she reached the stairs, glancing behind her to make sure HE wasn't following her. She finally pulled open the heavy attic door and, at the sight of all the boxes surrounding her little desk, she immediately felt an enormous sense of calm waft over her. She walked over to her desk, sat down on her computer chair, and booted up her flat-panel PC computer. At the sight of her screensaver, she sighed and touched it gently, sending little waves of color scattering onto the screen. She took her finger off and blew the picture a kiss.

"Good afternoon, Tom," she whispered, smiling at the picture of the god that was Tom Felton. She smiled and opened up her Inbox.

_Yes! _she thought, punching the air with her fist. _Three new reviews for, "_Timeless Love!"

She double clicked the first one and a window opened. She read through the review and frowned. It said, "_Look through the red and gold trunk by the stairs and take out the journal. Read it, please. I need assistance."_

She froze as she read it a second time, turned around, looked by the stairs, and, sure enough, there was a huge red and gold trunk. Jessica almost screamed and fainted, but didn't. She slowly got up and walked over to the trunk. She opened the lid, feeling the paint chip away underneath her fingertips. She then plunged her hand into the huge mass of junk and pulled out a small gold chain with a little locket on it. She struggled with it for a second, then it popped open and a small note tumbled out. She picked it up and read it, the color draining from her face.

"_Dear descendant of the "Noble and Most Ancient House of Black," _it read.

_As you're now reading this note, I can tell that you're one of the Blacks. If you weren't you'd either be on the floor twitching or dead. I know, a cruel punishment just for opening this lil' old locket, right? Not according to my parents. _

_'If this gets into the hands of a Mudblood, it will be the death of the Blacks!' my dear old mum shrieked. Whoopee-do. I'm just here to tell you that this locket is the lock to my journal and it contains other…erm…powers, you might say. Just take my word for it._

_Sirius Orion Black_

Jessica's eyes widened.

"This has GOT to be a prank, she whispered, the locket still in her sweaty palm. She looked down at the picture in the locket and gasped. It. Was. MOVING. The three boys in the picture were standing there, grinning up at her and waving. Her eyes ran across the photo. The boy who was being held up by two other boys had long black hair and sparkling eyes. He was quite handsome. The boy on his left had messy black hair, round glasses, and a wide, crooked smile.

"It looks like how I picture James Potter," she murmured, and her eyes went to the boy on his other side. Her eyes widened, and she shrieked, her hand clapped to her mouth. There, standing in the photo, was her godfather. He looked younger and a bit more tired, but there was no mistaking the small, crooked grin of his and the nose that looked a bit like the snout of a wolf. He had the same neat but limp hair, and she knew it was golden blonde with prematurely gray streaks.

"Does that mean," she asked to herself. "That Rem is a…a…MARAUDER?"

"Look through me and then you'll see!" said a muffled voice from inside the trunk. Jessica gasped. She turned slowly and saw the trunk was shaking. She walked over to the trunk, her knees shaking visibly. Jessica then reached into the trunk again and pulled out a journal covered with black leather, embossed with…the Black Family Crest. Jessica finally fainted.

"Ow, my head," she groaned as she slowly sat up. She felt her hand clutching something smooth, and she looked down. Her eyes widened.

"This ISN'T a dream," she said squeakily. The journal was still in her hand, and so was the locket. Jessica slowly raised the locket, placed into the lock, and pushed. The journal opened with a small click. Right there, on the first page, said, _The Secret Journal of Sirius O. Black. _

"Oh my god," she whispered, and, her fingers shaking, flipped to the first entry.

_September 1, 1977_

_Well, it's back. A new school year, and my last one at that. James is Head Boy and Lilly is Head girl, so I don't think James'll make it through the year without at least one scar. Hah. I LAUGH AT HIM! Oh yeah, and I've got a new girlfriend. Her name's Annie Parker._

The diary slid to the floor, Jessica's fingers suddenly going weak.

"My mom…was Sirius's GIRLFRIEND?" she whispered. Suddenly, a thought slid into her head.

"If my mom was his girlfriend, does that mean that," she thought out loud. "I'm his DAUGHTER!"

Her eyes widened, and she frantically flipped through the pages. Towards the back of the book, she found what she was looking for. She quickly read through the entry, her eyes widening even more.

_October 31, 1991_

_Dear god, I'm dead. My girlfriend, who is (thankfully) 22, just had a baby. MY daughter. She is a really pretty baby, with her lil' crown of auburn hair. She has my eyes, and I think she'll grow up to be a real Daddy's Girl. I can't wait to watch her grow up…_

Suddenly, a memory flashed in Jessica's head. She saw it in her mind's eye, and she almost started crying.

_Memory_

_A young, handsome man was swinging a little two year old around in a circle. The girl's eyes were shining and her hair was blowing back. They were watched by a beautiful young woman, who was lounging on the front porch, smiling._

Jessica collapsed onto the floor. She couldn't believe it. She, of all people, was the daughter of one of the Marauders? SHE, Jessica Orion Parker, was the daughter of Sirius Black? She stood up, noticing her legs hardly supported her, and raced down the stairs to find her mother and godfather to straighten thins whole mess out. What she didn't know, however, was that by opening the locket without the supervision of an adult Black, she had, unwillingly, unleashed something the world hadn't seen in 50. Jessica Orion Parker was now to be the 2nd savior of the Wizarding World.


End file.
